Sonic-X: Comforting A Friend In Need
by SuperTailsFan0812
Summary: This Is An Alternate Scene From Eye Spy. Chris helps Tails to calm down after finding out they had to get rid of the magnetic signal from Cosmo's brain. Can Chris comfort Tails? Find out in this fanfic.


**Sonic-X: Comforting A Friend In Need.**

_**Author's Note:** Hello everyone. SuperTailsFan0812 checking in. This is my 8th Sonic X fanfic._

_ After watching Sonic-X Episode 74 Eye Spy, Chris mentioned that Tails was so upset about something during the Rouge, Amy, Sonic and Shadow scenes so I decided to write what happened during those scenes._

_I wanted to also extend the part where Chris tells Knuckles about the signal and Tails yells at Knuckles._

_This may get emotional so be prepared._

_Anyways, I don't want to spoil it._

_Here is Comforting A Friend In Need. I hope you enjoy the one-shot._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic X and It's characters, SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Sonic-X: Comforting A Friend In Need.**

Tails and Chris were observing the scan from Cosmo's brain after she passed out after Dark Oak revealed her real name, her code name. She screamed so loudly that it alerted everyone and they saw her passed out. Chris was dressed in his normal red shirt and blue pants.

Chris heard about Tails trying to protect Cosmo from Shadow and got greatly hurt. He obtained a bruise on his knees, legs body and tails, A graze on his knee and elbow and also a quite a huge bump on his forehead. Chris had instantly taken Tails to the infirmary to patch Tails up while taking Cosmo to the infirmary as well. Tails woke up an hour later. Tails began to panic, wondering where Cosmo was and Chris assured she was safe.

Tails vomited around 6 times after complaining his head really hurts and Chris concluded that Tails had a mild concussion due to him hitting his head after Shadow attacked him. That was why Tails was vomiting so badly. Chris had placed a bucket near the bed where Tails was resting in case he vomited again. Chris told Tails to get some rest to recover from the concussion which the fox rested for an hour and a half before going back to find out what had happened.

Tails had been awake all afternoon to investigate why Cosmo screamed about an hour ago. He really wanted to find the truth.

Even though Tails was exhausted, he would refuse to rest. He was so determined and hopeful to find out the truth about Cosmo.

Tails was the most concerned for the young Seedrian as he had very special feelings towards her, not wanting to lose her. Tails loved her with all his heart and would do anything to protect her.

At one point, Tails was so worried that he nearly shattered into tears but Chris reassured him that Cosmo would be okay.

Knuckles at one point came in the infirmary room.

"Any luck?" Knuckles asked.

Tails shook his head.

"No, not yet Knuckles," Chris explained.

Tails was beginning to get very stressed and began pacing up and down while placing his hands on his head and shook it.

Chris noticed this and walked over Tails and knelt down, placed his hand on Tails' shoulder, making him stop in his tracks. "Tails, Tails. Please settle down, we'll find something."

Tails began to calm down and returned to the scanner and had another look.

When they didn't find anything again, Tails looked at Chris with worried eyes. "There's no communication device anywhere. I told ya so." Tails said, a little stressed out. Due to the readings not picking anything up and the worry for Cosmo.

Chris looked closer at the screen. "Wait a minute Tails," Chris told the stressed fox.

Chris zoomed in on the picture before a magnetic force released from Cosmo's brain which shocked Tails so much that he nearly fell over but Chris managed to catch him before he fell.

Tails widen his eyes. "**HUH**!?" Tails shouted with shock in his expression and eyes, not believing it.

This gained Knuckles's attention who got up from the wall from his leaning position and looked at Chris in concern. "You got something, Chris?" Knuckles asked in concern.

Chris looked at Knuckles with a look of concern. "Yeah, There's some kind of invisible signal emitting from Cosmo's brain. It's very tiny that normal radar level wouldn't pick up on it." Chris explained to the echidna.

Tails was staring at the scanner with disbelief and shock. "Please... No!" Tails whispered, barely above a whisper. "I-is Cosmo a spy?"

Knuckles looked angry as he realised Cosmo was a spy for the Metarex. "So Cosmo really has been transmitting information from the Metarex." He paused before starting to speak, "Can we stop it?" He asked.

Tails was in refusal now as he placed both hands on the control board. _There is no way Cosmo is a spy for the Metarex. Please no!_ Tails thought in distress, getting to the point where he could no longer hold out his emotions and wanted to cry.

Chris looked down at Tails, seeing his look of distress and felt guilty. "I'm not so certain Knuckles. If we do, Cosmo will never be the same. Whatever it is, the signal is attached to the part that controls Cosmo's sight and hearing, if we remove it, she'll never see or hear again." Chris explained sadly, still looking at Tails with sympathy.

Tails let out a sad noise and shut his eyes real tight. Chris glance over to Tails with sympathy.

Knuckles let out a loud growl and slammed his fist on the Blue Typhoon's wall, creating a loud bang, startling Tails out of his trance. "Then that's a chance we have to take Tails!" Knuckles shouted.

Tails became angered and gritted his teeth before he lets out a grunt and yelled at Knuckles. "Grr, How could you say something like that Knuckles!? I won't let anyone hurt Cosmo!" Tails yelled, with his fists clenched. "Not even Eggman!"

Knuckles didn't seem to back down and continued. "No one wants to hurt her, we just want to set her free from the Metarex! And if Cosmo has to lose her eyes and ears then so be it!" Knuckles argued back.

Tails was starting to lose his temper and yelled back, "**THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY**! **PLEASE**!" Tails screamed back in desperation.

"There is no other way Tails!" Knuckles shouted, moving closer to Tails, who shrunk back.

Tails gasped but managed to shout back at Knuckles. "**PLEASE**! **There has to be one way to do this**!" Tails shakily shouted back at Knuckles and walked closer to Knuckles.

Knuckles lost his temper and did something he instantly regretted. "Well, there is not!" Knuckles yelled as he pushed Tails over. Chris gasped.

Tails shakily got up to his feet and stared at Knuckles, enraged. "Cosmo has done nothing wrong. There needs to be a way!" Tails screamed.

Chris couldn't handle the yelling anymore and he shouted out while splitting Tails and Knuckles up gently by standing in the middle of them an holding them back. "Tails, Knuckles. We're on the same team, you guys!" Chris yelled startling Tails who had his eyes closed and fists were trembling, trying to calm down.

Everybody instantly froze out of fright and went quiet. When everybody had calmed down, Chris lets go of Tails and Knuckles.

There was silence for a minute before Knuckles started to speak again, but more softly. "I'm not the bad guy here, I just want what's best for all of us." Knuckles told, feeling a little pressured.

Chris nodded but then heard a painful whimpering sound from Tails who had almost reached his breaking point, about to break down.

"Okay, We just got to talk about this calmly and quietly," Chris explained to the young fox and echidna.

Chris turned to face the young fox who looked like he was about to break down in tears, gently placing a gentle hand on Tails' shoulder. "I know this isn't easy for you Tails, and I wish we had another option, but I'm afraid we don't," Chris emphasised gently.

Knuckles raised his voice a bit. "Either we do this or we turn ourselves to the will of Dark Oak." Knuckles snapped.

"I assume it's pretty clear what we should do," Chris declared, quite sadly.

Suddenly, Tails had reached his breaking point and started sobbing heavily, letting the pain, sadness and worry that he had been holding in for a very long time in one, big explosion of tears. Both Knuckles and Chris shifted their gaze to the young fox, wondering why he was crying.

"Tails? What's the matter?" Knuckles urged gently.

But instead of acknowledging, Tails shot off sobbing in his room, slamming the door, his heavy sobs were heard by Chris and Knuckles.

Chris felt his heart sink, Chris had never seen Tails cry before and it sounds so painful to him. "Poor Tails. I think the stress was too much for Tails to manage his emotions." Chris understood in sympathy. "I'll go and check up on Tails to make sure he is okay."

Knuckles looked worried. "I think Tails is upset about Cosmo." He suggested. "Or maybe it was something I said."

Chris nodded. "Knuckles, perhaps you should say sorry to Tails," Chris advised firmly.

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah, I will come with you to comfort Tails. I'm sorry about the way I was acting before." Knuckles apologized. "And i am sorry that I pushed Tails."

Chris nodded. "It's okay Knuckles. We all are stressed right now." Chris replied, accepting the apology. "We all know how Tails feels."

Knuckles smiled and responded, "Thanks, Chris. We should go and try to comfort Tails." Knuckles suggested. "I have never heard Tails cry before."

Chris nodded, "Me neither. Tails had always helped us when we need it. I think it's our turn to return the favour and try to comfort him." Chris answered.

Chris and Knuckles walked down the Blue Typhoon's hallway and reached Tails' room, there, they heard the heartbreaking sobs from the devastated fox.

Chris gently knocked on the door. "Tails? Are you alright?" Chris softly questioned.

Tails gasped before disappearing under the covers sobbing in his pillows.

Chris slowly opened the door and felt guilty as he noticed Tails sobbing heavily in his pillow. His heart dropped, Tails truly looked extremely upset. Chris slowly stepped in the room and, as tenderly as he could, placed a gentle and comforting hand on Tails' back. Tails recoiled in fright.

Chris noticed this and tried calm Tails down. "It's alright Tails. It's just me." Chris heartened, trying to let tails know it was going to be alright.

Tails relaxed and slowly turned his head. Tails scowled when he saw Knuckles, his anger flaring a bit. Tails shot up in his bed and glared at Knuckles with tears in his eyes and fury in his expression. "**GO AWAY KNUCKLES**! You caused enough damage." Tails roared but his voice softened as he was in tears. Knuckles backed away from the bed, frightened from Tails' temper.

Tails got out of bed and let out a growl and got ready to lunge at Knuckles.

Chris held Tails back in case the young fox lunged at Knuckles. "Easy Tails. Knuckles wants to say something." Chris assured.

Tails sighed and calmed down while sitting back on the bed. "Okay Knuckles." Tails approved, wiping his eyes but more tears fell.

Knuckles slowly approached Tails and placed his large hand on Tails' shoulder, "I'm sorry for yelling Tails and pushing you over. And I did kinda deserved to be yelled at." Knuckles apologized.

Tails shook his head. "It's okay Knuckles and I am too sorry for yelling, I-I-I'm just very stressed and very upset at the moment." Tails excused. His voice breaking. Tails turned back in his pillows and began to sob heavily again, absolutely devastated that he may never see Cosmo ever again.

Tails continued sobbing while Chris was doing his best to comfort him. Poor Tails was holding in his tears for a long time.

Chris began to slowly run his hand along Tails' back in a gentle motion which relaxed Tails, beginning to calm down a bit. But not a lot. "Shh, shh. It's okay Tails, just let it out, you're alright. It's okay to cry." Chris soothed. Tails continued crying.

"It's my fault that Dark Oak told that to Cosmo and it's m-my fault that you and Sonic got hurt." Tails sobbed. "If I didn't just stood there, then you would've gotten hurt."

Chris shook his head while still rubbing Tails' back in gentle and soothing circles. "It's not your fault Tails," Chris assured. "Besides, you would've gotten badly hurt."

"B-But still..." Tails trailed off, closing his eyes.

Chris gently shushed Tails and gave him a gentle pat. "Tails, it's not your fault, I promise. you did what you could." Chris assured.

Tails broke down again, feeling let down, ashamed but mostly devastated. Tails was still crying and didn't seem like he was calming down.

Chris felt really bad but knew Tails had to let his tears out, it was not good to hold your tears in and the young fox was keeping it in for a very long time. "It's okay Tails. It's okay to cry. Just let it out, It's alright. There is nothing to be ashamed of." Chris assured.

Tails wanted to tell Knuckles and Chris about his confession for his love for the Seedrian, which he was keeping a secret ever since he had first met her. "I-I-I-I h-h-h-have a-a-a-a-a c-c-c-confession." Tails sobbed.

Chris smiled at Tails. "What is it Tails?" Chris asked, wanting to listen closely to hear what Tails has to say to him, still resting his hand on Tails' back.

Tails struggled to tell Chris and Knuckles about his love for Cosmo. "I-I-I-I-I-I..." Tails stopped, unable to say it, he was too shy.

Chris and Knuckles waited patiently for Tails to settle down. Tails really was frightened for the safety of Cosmo.

"Just take your time Tails. You don't have to rush." Chris instructed softly, letting Tails take his time and to avoid Tails getting too upset.

Tails took a deep but slow breath and began to speak. "I..I...I...I...I really love Cosmo!" Tails managed to say after a while.

Chris and Knuckles seemed surprised, never expecting Tails to say that. Now they knew why Tails didn't want Cosmo to be hurt.

"Is this true Tails?" Chris questioned, softly rubbing his hand on Tails' back.

Tails' cheeks went entirely red in embarrassment while tears gushed from his face before he buried his face back into his pillow, sobbing heavily in them, his shoulders were trembling. "Y-yes, it's true!" Tails lamented.

Knuckles slowly set his hand on Tails' back. "Aww Tails. There is nothing to be ashamed of." Knuckles ensured.

Tails suddenly shot up in bed and frowned at Knuckles with tears rising from his eyes. "N-N-NO! Y-y-you, d-d-don't u-u-understand Knuckles!" Tails cried.

Knuckles was startled by Tails' temper and looked nervous and the young fox went back to his loud sobbing. He really didn't know what to do. But he really didn't want to lose Cosmo. "T-T-Tails? What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

Tails stopped crying. "C-Cosmo... Cosmo is the first girl I ever have very strong feelings for, She is sweet, gentle, beautiful and loving. She is a stunning personality. I-i-i just really love everything about Cosmo. I-I've never been in love this strong before. I just really don't want to lose her.." Tails explained as his voice was breaking every sentence.

Tails had completely broken down now on Chris' lap. The human boy was surprised but returned the embrace. Tails was sobbing loudly and heavily as he buried his face in Chris' chest and his shoulders and back were trembling so badly.

"Aww, Tails. I had no idea." Knuckles said softly feeling severe sympathy for Tails.

Tails continued sobbing in distress and worry for his beloved. "I'-I-I-I-I j-j-j-just d-d-d-d-don't w-w-w-w-want t-t-t-to l-l-l-lose C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-Cosmo!" Tails sobbed.

Chris felt bad for Tails and gently placed his hand on Tails' shaking back and gently rubbed it in very slow, gentle, soothing and calming circles. "Tails, Tails. shhhhh shhhhhhhhhhhh. It's okay. Please don't cry. You won't lose Cosmo. We'll protect her and We will figure a way to disable the signal without hurting Cosmo. I know much she means to you." Chris soothed.

Tails stopped sobbing. "B-but, I'm not sure if is another way." Tails sobbed. "What if we can't think of an idea? W-W-what if..." Tails lamented.

Tails began to break down again, sobbing in Chris's chest. Knuckles gently stroked Tails' head.

"I know we can do it Tails. Just have faith in your yourself." Knuckles assured in a gentle tone.

"B-b-b-but, wh-wh-what if-if w-w-we can't." Tails whispered, still sobbing loudly.

Chris slowly pulled Tails closer to his chest as the fox sobbed heavily. "Tails, listen to me. Don't worry, we'll figure a way to remove the signal. We will not hurt Cosmo," Chris assured.

Tails smiled but was still upset. He continued sobbing loudly.

Chris saw this and smiled, knowing that Tails needs to let his tears out so he kept comforting Tails as best as he could.

Tails resumed sobbing loudly in distress, concealing his face his Chris' chest and covered his tails around the boy too for extra comfort.

Chris felt warm by this gesture and continued hugging Tails.

Knuckles was watching over them but kept patting Tails' head to comfort him.

* * *

It took about an hour for Tails to fully calm down. Tails couldn't stop crying no matter how hard they tried to comfort him. Tails was too distressed and distraught about the situation. When Tails had finally calmed down, they were giving him very comforting hugs and pats. Tails let out a few sobs and sniffles before he stopped sobbing now.

Chris knew that Tails needed contact comfort preferably than saying comforting words. Sonic told him once. "Are you feeling better now Tails?" Chris asked.

Tails slowly nodded his head, "I-I-I think so. I-I just some time alone, please." Tails requested. "I don't feel good right now." Tails explained.

Chris nodded and pats Tails' back. "Okay Tails, just call us if you need anything, alright," Chris answered.

"Okay, Chris." Tails acknowledged. "I will call if I need it. I need to reflect on this for a while, I might rest too."

Chris gave Tails a comforting hug. "I hope you feel better soon." Chris requested.

Tails reached over and gave Chris a returning hug. "Thank you, Chris." Tails thanked.

Chris and Tails broke the hug before Knuckles hugged the young fox.

Chris and Knuckles left the room to leave Tails alone, still worried about Tails. Tails never cried that before. In fact, Tails had never cried before. "Do you think Tails will be okay? Today has been really hard for him." Chris questioned, very concerned for Tails. Like Sonic, Chris would do what he could to help out his friends any way he could.

"I think so. Tails may be feeling better in a little while. But for right now, we should give him some time alone." Knuckles assured, putting his hand on Chris' shoulder.

Chris smiled. "Thanks, Knuckles. I'll be in the main bridge, fixing some stuff. Why don't you go and how much damage Shadow caused," Chris instructed.

"Okay, Chris." Knuckles nodded as he left to check the ship while Chris went to the main bridge.

While Chris was working, he could not help to worry about both Tails and Cosmo. They both was going through a hard time.

**End Of Story.**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Well, that concludes Comforting A Friend In Need, This was quite an emotional fanfic._

_I finally got a fanfic with around 3,537 words. I was aiming to get that amount._

_I can't believe I made 8 fanfics now and I will continue to make more so I'll be here for quite a while._

_I feel like this story really sets the emotion and feeling._

_I felt like I wrote the scene when Tails and Knuckles were fighting pretty well and also the comfort scene. I also felt proud of writing how Tails described Cosmo._

_Next Fanfic is Sonic X One-Shot Adventures._

_I hoped you enjoyed this one-shot and I will see you in Sonic X Adventures._

_Goodbye for now. SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


End file.
